What if
by Skytine
Summary: This fanfic series is based events in One piece. Decisions/actions what characters make, took another turn. In the end result is same as original. One page long stories. jumping back and forth with different arcs.


**Preferring episode 771**

 **Chapter 1 - what happened**

Kanjuro, Kin´emon and Raizo looked each other's, and nodded. Kin´emon went to his knees: "Now, we have a favor to ask, Luffy-dono! And you too, Law-dono! I know it´s presumptuous of me to ask you a favor after you saved my life but I´ve been impressed by how strong you guys are!"

Everyone was listening calmly.

Kin´emon continued with confident tone: "Since we are fated to share the same purpose, will you help us fight to kill the shogun of the Land of Wano and Emperor Kaido?!"

Luffy look at them with blank expression in his face.

Kanjuro and Raizo were desperately begging for Luffy help them out: "Please! I´m begging you, Luffy-dono!" Face expressions were clear: "I´m begging you too!"

Luffy notice Momo, crying Front of Raizo. Not even looking to Luffy. He wasn't satisfied at all.

Usopp, Franky and Chopper were really excited  
Usopp put his hands to fist, and with happiness he says: "Oh! Yes! Who can ask for more?! Those samurai and the Minks! They´ll be a big help for us too!"

Franky, having his whale hair do, was sure that Luffy would answer yes. There was no way he was gonna refuse: "We were going to fight Kaido sooner or later! We got to jump at this chance!'

Chopper climb to Franky´s back: "They even have a ninja, Luffy!" You could see how excited those three were.

But Luffy didn´t say anything, there was just a silence. Law, Robin, Nami and Zoro were looking him, just waiting what he would say.  
Kin´emon bow even lower: "Please help us!" Repeating what he just said. Making sure Luffy would hear, and see how desperate they were.

He still keeps just staring. First there was no reaction at all. Like he was just told, that weather was nice. Finally, Luffy answer with confidence: "I refuse!"

Luffy's answer was unexpected. This raise anger, frustration and confuse. Robin, who usually won't get surprised, this time was exception. What could be his reasoning for that answer?

Usopp, Chopper and Franky wasn't happy hearing his answer.

3 together: "Don't!" Chopper tearing his panicked tears cry for Luffy: "Tell me you´re kidding!"  
Usopp wasn't taking Luffy's answer well either. Started to shaking him back and forth. Yelled to him anger: "Why can´t you get it?! Think about it! We have to join hands! Are you out of your mind?!  
Usopp passed Luffy and get to Kin´emon, Raizou and Kanjuro, and saying sorry for Luffy´s answer:  
"Just a moment! Forget about what he said! We´ll teach him a lesson!"

Usopp hit Luffy´s face down. He throws Luffy answer to down, same did with Luffy: "Luffy, think again!" Chopper and Franky wasn't gonna stay quiet either: "This will make you less of the man!"

Nami yelled to boys: "Wait! I think Luffy has a point there." Thinking Luffy had a point." But in the end, with Nami, it was all about money.

Luffy by using force, lifted his head looking toward Momo. He was crying in to his sleeve. Angered how Momo didn't himself did do nothing. Yelled to him: "Are you just a figurehead, Momo?"  
Usopp push his head again down. Trying a control Luffy: "Cut it out! He´s only a child!"  
Luffy didn't care what Usopp said. And continued yelling to Momo:  
"You said it! I thought you were an important person! You´re a leader of these great men, aren´t you ?!" Luffy had finally enough of Usopp jumped, and get Usopp on his back: "Are you just gonna cry?!"

Momo keep crying, but raised his head, and look at Luffy. He was serious. Momo couldn't stop crying. And again, his crew hit him. Usopp holding him while Nami giving slaps. With anger yelled to Luffy: "How could you make him cry like that?! Don't be harsh to an eight-year old!"

Brook decided to say something too. "Luffy-san. Generally, heirs don't necessarily stand on their feet until they´re fully grown. If adults assist them properly..." 

Momo put his hand to fist and moved.

Nami were finally stopped slapping, as Momo walked toward them Nami throw Luffy away and put her hands ready to hug Momo. While conforting him: "Yes, come here, Momo-chan. I´m sorry what our stupid captain said to you...

But Momo walked past Nami, finally stopping his crying. Looking Luffy and thinking his father, going through memories. While Luffy stand up when he was front of Luffy, he stopped. He looks straight at Luffy, trying hold crying so bad. Old memories going in his mind How he was told run, and what Kaidou say to him.  
Momo, being unable holding his tears:  
"Luffy! I... I want to bring down Kaido! He was an enemy to my parents! He killed my mother too! I wish to grow up and become strong quickly and avenge my father and mother! I want to protect all my retainers too! But because my body´s still small, I can´t do that! That´s why I want you to fight with me! I´m begging you!"  
Momo got his knees. He was going down, but Luffy stopped Momo´s head with his hand. He gave his hand to Momo.

Luffy expression change seriousness to understanding: "I got it! Let´s join hands! We are allies. Let me have Kaido´s head though!

Still crying, but feeling no ending happines, he took Luffy´s hand with both arms. Hugged his hand. He was so gratefull. Still crying: "Thank you! Thank you!"

 _ **Little later...**_

Luffy look at his crew and asked to them come with him. While walking, he didn't speak at them at all. Finally, Luffy stopped and turned around. His expression was blank.  
Zoro knew what was reason for walk. He looks at Robin, she looked back and nodded:  
Luffy started to speak. Not with his usually carefree attitude, but with serious look and tone.  
"What was that behavior back there? Slapping me and hitting me onto the ground? Front of possible new Alliance leaders?!"

Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Nami were little uneasy and little frustrated. Not prepare to hear that. Usopp gave his answer with angry tone: "Well, because you refused Kin´emons plead. why in a first place you said no. That was chance what we should to take."

Usopp wasn't only offender crewmate. Franky and Chopper also wanted to say their mind. Franky was disappointed his captain first answer. "That is right, also you were rude to them, they have help as a lot. Like we have any other choice!"  
Chopper yelled cartoony way: "I didn't like it at all Luffy! After all they treat us you gave that answer to them?"

Luffy sighted and started to talk: "I don't mind that you tell me, if I am doing something wrong. Ordering me or even hitting me. But what you do back there... Couldn't you wait and talk to me later? See where things go?

Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Franky couldn't say anything yet, so they let Luffy talk more: "I give my help to everyone who needs it. You are the ones who had seen it!"  
Luffy lowered his head, not showing his eyes: "What if I would choose other choice, refused for Alliance? What would you do? Change crew? Leave me?"  
Nobody didn't know what to say. They waited someone else would answer to Luffy.

He continues. "By someone point of view, it would seem, that you questioning my answer. Feeling, that captain doesn't are strong enough. In Alliance both sides benefits from it. But if another side is... weak. What benefit would it be? Why they should say yes, or even ask it?"

Usopp looked while Luffy and answer to Luffy with sweat tear in his head "No you are not weak, nobody doesn't think that. They heard how Doflamingo loose to you. We tried... Just..."

He raises his head, glance each of them and ask from them: "Would you trust in me? You suppose to happy now, because I agree to help them. You get what you wanted all along."  
Luffy walked away, leaving his crew staring at him. Left to speechless.

Nami was offended: "Luffy surely take it too seriously! We do trust in him!"  
Robin sat with calm tone: "Yes, we do. And he knows it too. But back at there you made look different.  
Brook said with little sadness: "Desperate to Luffy-san make alliance, even hitting him. Doesn't it make him seem weak?"  
Zoro crossed his arms. "You should get it. Luffy rarely use his title, expect in tough moments. In able be the one who calls the shots. Also, you didn't look in different way. It goes that captain decides and crew follows." Zoro closed his eyes and continue.  
"Luffy saw Momonosuke crying behind his friends. They were ones, who was bowing.  
He wanted Momonosuke be the one who speak. Instead of crying his eyes out."  
Robin say to Brook: "I agree with you, Brook what did you say to Luffy. That when Momonosuke is grown man When he can lead. But...  
Zoro – "Life don't always go a way you planned it. We are ones who know it best, right?"  
Chopper wanted to be also heard: "Maybe. But he looked so serious! And cold, like not caring at all!"  
Zoro open his eyes, and look at four of the: "Well...let's think reverse. What if, every time we make it alliances, Luffy crying behind us. As we are bowing possible alliance group. Didn't it make him look a crybaby and useless. Also, us being desperate, not believing to him. 

Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Franky were silence a while. Thinking a mistake what they made. Embarrass of their actions, decides find Luffy and apologies. Group started search Luffy. Chopper´s nose help finds his fast. He was sitting in tree prance. His hat was over eyes. Usopp hesitated to call him. But get courage from others.  
"Oiiii...Luffy! Come here! I... We have something to say!"  
Luffy jumped to ground. He looked down, hat´s rim covering his eyes. They were scared, what was right thing to say. Nami stepped front, as Brook, Robin and Zoro watched.'

Nami sad tone say to him: "Luffy, we are sorry about what we did. Made you look bad front of possible alliances."  
Usopp and Chopper were ready for crying. "Sorry, for not thinking far enough." Chopper asked with tears: "Will you forgive us?"  
Chopper, sniffing tears – Do you forgive us?

Luffy raise his head, and showed faces Makes big smile and laughed. "Shishishi, or course I do!"

Nami, Chopper and Usopp run toward Luffy and hugged him. A way how Nami hugged first time in Zou. Franky, Zoro, Robin and Brook were happy. And sure it was last time, when this topic was on table.


End file.
